The Fourth Marauder
by Lily Independence Black
Summary: After dating for two weeks... James Potter and Lily Evans break up. It is up to Moony, Padfoot and a few of Lily's friends to get them back together, and get dates for the Halloween Ball at the same time. Will they suceed? Alternate Universe
1. Up until this point ::introduction::

**The Fourth Marauder**

**By: **Lily Independence Evans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Ships: **J/L, S/OC, R/OC

**Spoilers:** SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP

**Summary: **James Potter has loved Lily Evans since the first time he set eyes on her... Now, after dating for two weeks... they break up. It is up to Moony, Padfoot and a few of Lily's friends to get them back together, and get dates for the Halloween Ball at the same time. Will they succeed? Alternate Universe.

**Author's Note:** This is kinda an Alternate Universe fanfic. Yet, there are still spoilers, because, this is only partially Alternate Universe. If you get confused, keep reading, you'll understand later on, most likely. Peter isn't considered a Marauder is this fic, you'll find out what happened to him later on. :o)

**WARNING: **These people swear A LOT!

**Disclaimer:** I only own what you don't recognize.

**Introduction:** Up until this point

**A/N:** I'm explaining this in Ingrid Potter's (OC, James' cousin) POV:

James Potter and Lily Evans were always rivals. James was top in his year, apart from one little pureblooded girl. (**A/N:** AU :)) He was Quidditch Captain. She was Head of the Gryffindor Cheerleading Squad. You might be thinking, well, why are they rivals then? Some Gryffindors came to watch the cheerleaders (mainly just Lily) do their (her) thing, cheering on her brothers, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, (beater, and keeper) who were members of the Quidditch team. When it came to money, Lily was the richest in the year, except, we left out one Potter we've learned to love. The two never got along (to the dismay of Sirius and Remus) maybe because they had learned to hate each other from all the rivalry that they were put under. Lily was a prefect, who pulled several brilliant pranks with her friends, (Hogwarts' Ladies) and they got by with it (thanks to Lily's way with the teachers.) This group consisted of the whole year of girls in Gryffindor. (69) The Marauders were of only three, (23x less than 'Hogwarts' Ladies') but also had a few ingenious pranks.

Sure, they were also kinda destined for each other. Mostly for the reasons they were rivals... but most of all, because of Lily's bloodlines to the Marauders (via Sirius & Remus) this automatically made Lily the most likely heiress to the Marauder's throne. These two were also most eligible bachelor/bachelorette. Everybody's dream couple was James and Lily. (except for maybe the ones where they were paired up with one of them...;-)) If they were together, they'd have it all, the looks, the wealth, and the brilliance of wizards/witches twice their age.

Everybody in the year could see that James Potter really liked Lily Evans... but nobody could tell how Lily really felt about one particular Potter. One moment, she acted like she was crushing, the next, she hated him! Sure, I know the two of them rather well, (I'm close friends with Lily) and I could read James like a book, but, Lily's always been a mystery. Nobody knows much about her, but that she's had a hard life, and doesn't like to talk about it. The only way we know that, is because several people have overheard Sirius and Remus talking passionately about this... several of these 'fangirls' they have put them together (damn slash writers!) if I hadn't made my point clear.... that is just wrong! Snape and Malfoy on the other hand... :-) Uh, yea.

Well, there are too many weirdoes at Hogwarts!! ::grins evilly:: OKAY! Sorry, off the subject... way WAY off the subject!

Well, as for Sirius... he's kinda liked me for a while now. I don't know what to think anymore. At first, hey, it was cool. Now, uh uh... EEEWW! Can't you tell I've talked to Lily for awhile? If you ask me, Sirius is just as arrogant as Lily says my cuz is!

Sirius and Lily have never really gotten along. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Sirius has a thing for Lily. Everybody in the Ladies (Hogwarts') has figured it out.

She has that ability to make you want to reach out and comfort her, though. She never smiles. She never laughs. She doesn't have that light in her eyes like so many other girls it the Ladies do. That light of laughter, mischief. Sure, Lily's the leader of our mischievous group, but, you can never tell what she's thinking... unless it's hatred. She looks so mournful. If she smiles, it's a sad smile, never a genuine smile... never.

All of us most girls in the year feel this is what makes Lily popular... we all wanna get to know her... to help her out. I feel she has even more to reveal to us this year.

Every year, we find out one or two more things about Lily. We get closer to understanding why Lily is the way she is.

A couple weeks ago, Lily started going out with James... only to break up... well, yesterday. I don't know who, or what happened, just that they're not together anymore.

Trust me, it's weird when Head Boy and Girl start ignoring each other...

I feel that Lily still likes James... I know James likes her.

That's why... oh, you'll see.

**A/N:** I know this was a short chapter... promise the next one will be twice as long as this one, or longer. Well, please R/R.


	2. Pranks can be good things

**The Fourth Marauder**

**By:** Lily Independence Evans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Ships:** J/L, S/OC, R/OC

**Spoilers:** SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP

**Summary:** James Potter has loved Lily Evans since the first time he set eyes on her... Now, after dating for two weeks... they break up. It is up to Moony, Padfoot and a few of Lily's friends to get them back together, and get dates for the Halloween Ball at the same time. Will they succeed? Alternate Universe.

**Author's Note:** This is kinda an Alternate Universe fanfic. Yet, there are still spoilers, because, this is only partially Alternate Universe. If you get confused, keep reading, you'll understand later on, most likely. Peter isn't considered a Marauder is this fic, you'll find out what happened to him later on. :o)

**WARNING:** These people swear A LOT!

**Disclaimer:** I only own what you don't recognize.

**Chapter 1: **Pranks Can Be Good Things

**Now in narrator-person POV**

"Okay, so, this is what we're gonna do." a young wizard with black hair whispered. "We're going to somehow rile Lily up, completely make her break down. We need to make sure that no matter what happens, James is nearby. If she really loves him, she'll immediately go to him, knowing he cares for her."

"Sirius." a wizard who was in the shadow of the black-haired wizard's, apparently he was called Sirius, wandlight. This boy had light brown hair... and the brightest green eyes of anyone in the year... the eyes that he shared with his younger sister, Lily. "Who would be able to rile her up like that?"

The rest of the dorm, stared pointedly at him.

"What? You... no! I won't! I'm not going to play Lily like a card!"

"Remus." Sirius Black pleaded. "Please? For James?"

"Yea, Rem." a brown-haired girl, also pleaded. "For Lily? For me? James's ill-fated cousin when it comes to love?"

"Ylva, I'm..." she gave him puppy eyes. "No... no.... umph...... fine... then what?"

"C'mon, Moonboy, you must have an idea." Ingrid smirked.

"Ylva."

"I'm not Ylva. Ylva's in bed... in the GIRL'S dorm!"

"Ingrid, I'm sorry."

"Nobody can tell us apart. If you only got to know us better... you'd see we're only identical in appearance."

Ingrid and Ylva Potter were twins... identical twins. Nobody, with the exception of Lily, and maybe James, could tell them apart.

"I got an idea..." a straw-haired boy said from behind Remus Lupin.

"What, Frank?" said a red-haired boy... he was apparently a Weasley.

"We get somebody to stay back after that, to make sure they've made up."

"Where are the rest of us." another red-haired boy said... apparently the first Weasley's brother... another set of twins.

"Archie, are you thick! What have we been saying the whole time? We're pulling the prank before supper!" The first red-haired boy told his brother.

"Aaron, I know. But we haven't officially gone to supper yet."

"Fine, Weazle-boys, we're at supper."

"Sirius," Ingrid put her hand on his shoulder, making her large hazel eyes larger, if that is possible.

Sirius gulped. "What?" It was those eyes that melted his, normally, cold heart.

"They're talking about in the prank."

"Shit!" somebody yelled.

"DUCK! BEDS!" Sirius yelled.

A boy with raven-black hair sat up, putting on his glasses. He was sleeping. WAS until a ridiculous person yelled.

They boy took off his glasses, thinking he must have been hearing things, and laid back down.

Sirius whispered, "Hold........... alright, he's asleep. C'mon back."

Everybody resumed their places on or by Sirius's four-poster bed.

"Whoever was the wise-crack that did that... don't do it again... that was BLOODY CLOSE!"

"Sirius, shut up!" Ingrid implored.

"Hey, I'm trying to do James," Sirius gestured to the, now sleeping, boy sleeping on the bed next to him. "a favor."

"We all know who he is, Sirius. And we all know you are."

Archie and Aaron confessed, "We're sorry Sirius. I... we, couldn't resist."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "You guys are just like James, only stupider."

"Okay, you're leaving me out!" Sirius said, scandalized.

"You're leaving me out too!" Said a boy with greasy brown hair, that was slicked back, except for a few strands that looked like more of a line across the side of his face. His bright blue eyes were small, and watery-looking. He looked horrid.

"Shut the hell up, Rhett! We don't give a crap that you're Lily's ex! Me and Remus know her better than you ever would have... better than James ever will."

"Yea." Ingrid said stupidly.

"Do you know how much pain you've caused Lily!?" Remus half-yelled at Rhett.

"A bit..." Rhett said dumbly.

"No, not a bit! More than you'll ever know! You're just a fucking player, Rhett! YOU MAKE ME SICK!!" Ingrid yelled.... everyone naturally took their places, on their beds, Ingrid hid under James's bed.

'Damn, Remus never curses... Rhett must have really pissed Remus off... he broke up with Lily in third year... wonder what he did.' Ingrid thought.

There was a minute of silence...

"Okay, enough for now. Tomorrow after class, right before supper. Meet me here fifteen minutes before the prank is to go underway... I'll go over last minute details then.... until then."

The group shouted loudly "BREAK... DUCK! BEDS!"

James Potter woke up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn, third time in like ten minutes... it's already four... I GUESS I could get ready for class... not like anyone is going to disturb me, as they're all still sleeping."

James walked up the stairs to the boy's shower room.

"Close... very close... narrow escape... VERY narrow escape." Ingrid muttered darkly.

"Affirmative," Remus said.

"Sure." Ingrid snapped her fingers, gave Remus a thumbs up, and winked.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"No, Ylva's the geeky one... not that I do bad in school, she works at it more than I do... kinda like Lily, but yet kinda not."

"Sure." Remus poorly imitated Ingrid's response. "You also do mean studious...... I hope." Remus made a face like he was about to wince... this made Ingrid laugh.

'He's much cuter than Sirius,' she smiled at the thought.

"How much longer do we have, Sirius?" Rhett spat.

"Not much... get to the common room." Sirius commanded.

Ingrid sneaks out and quickly peeks into the common room.

"Lily's there." Ingrid snapped at Sirius.

"So what? We woke up James three times already... we can torment her for a while now." Sirius spat.

"Fine." Ingrid snapped back.

They walked down the stairs to the common room in complete silence.

"Hi." Lily said depressingly.

"Hi, Lily. How are you?" Remus asked kindly.

She sighed. "Same old same... you?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"No leave me out!" Sirius said dumbly.

"Fine." Lily's voice was suddenly cold, and harsh. "What in the fuck do you want?"

Sirius grinned evilly. "You know what I want." He inched closer to Lily.

Lily got off the couch and stood behind Remus. "Get the fuck away from me."

Sirius was crestfallen. "Not even my own sister will let me sit next to her... I need a hug!"

Ylva Potter walked down the stairs.

"Who'd give you a hug, Sirius?"

"Your sister."

"In your dreams."

"I don't like you."

"Good, I don't like you either."

"How are you, Ylva?" Remus asked shyly.

"Fine, minus that not-so-serious-one showing up here... I'm pretty damn good."

Remus smiled... he had a crush on Ylva, always had... probably always would.

"Well, I need to ponder the meaning of life for a while... see you at breakfast." Lily said with a sorrow tone to her voice.

"Is she okay?" James had just entered the common room.

"She's pretty damn happy, actually." Remus said.

"Really? I'd hate to see her when she's depressed."

"Really? She should be in about a minute or two."

"What d'you mean?"

"PRONGS! Don't you get it?! She loves you! She's never been happier then when she is with you! Get over there and do the right thing, mate!" Sirius said loudly.

"When did you start giving a fuck about Lily's well-being?" Remus asked innocently.

"You keep your ass out of my fucking life!" Sirius yelled.

"Will you two quite your noise making mechanisms?" Ylva asked.

"What is that, Ylva-poo?" Sirius asked, flashing her one of his most charming smiles.

"Your mouth." Ylva responded slowly... as though talking to a young child.

Sirius smiled wider, "No, we can't do that, baby."

"Are you onto me?"

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh, "Maybe...... maybe not."

Ylva just smiled.

**A/N:** What did you think? Kinda makes you wonder about Sirus's school-life. Please R/R.


	3. How do you keep James Potter from gettin...

**The Fourth Marauder**

**By:** Lily Independence Evans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Ships:** J/L, S/OC, R/OC

**Spoilers:** SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP

**Summary:** James Potter has loved Lily Evans since the first time he set eyes on her... Now, after dating for two weeks... they break up. It is up to Moony, Padfoot and a few of Lily's friends to get them back together, and get dates for the Halloween Ball at the same time. Will they succeed? Alternate Universe.

**Author's Note:** This is kinda an Alternate Universe fanfic. Yet, there are still spoilers, because, this is only partially Alternate Universe. If you get confused, keep reading, you'll understand later on, most likely. Peter isn't considered a Marauder is this fic, you'll find out what happened to him later on. :o)

**WARNING:** These people swear A LOT!

**Disclaimer:** I only own what you don't recognize.

**Chapter 2:** How Do You Keep James Potter From Getting Horny? You don't.

Sirius was lost in thought as he stared off during Potions.

Potions was just another boring class to Sirius Black. Professor Mashitty was just a bitch... who was just a 'shitty' teacher.

"BLACK!" Professor Mashitty yelled.

"Yea, Shitty-babe?" Sirius gave her his winning smile.

"Must you not listen in Potions?" Mashitty spat... her voice getting colder with every syllable she spoke.

"Dunno, must you be a 'shitty' teacher?" Sirius challenged... his voice dripping with venom.

"Don't get smart with me, Black! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

The class laughed... all except James and Lily... the people he wanted to laugh the most... the ones that needed a laugh.

Suddenly, Lily raised her hand.

"Yes, Lily?" Mashitty asked... her voice suddenly calmer, almost sweet.

"You can't really blame Sirius for voicing his opinion on your teaching, can you? Yes, I understand you're the SLYTHERIN head of house, but... you're the one who said PERSONALLY that one must voice their opinions... am I right?"

"Yes, Lily, but..."

"Why did you take points from him, then?" Lily paused... letting the class laugh, including James. Lily had her own sense of humor. "Shouldn't you be AWARDING points? I mean, you just saying before you yelled at him that you'd award one hundred twenty points to Sirius if he listened to a word you said."

"Ms. Evans, there is a thing called figurative speech... I said FIGURATIVELY that I'd give Black one hundred twenty points if he listened to me...."

"My thought exactly... I'LL give him one hundred twenty points."

Mashitty muttered something about Lily not getting the significance of what she said and was about to back to teaching the class about sleeping potions, until the bell wrung, dismissing the class.

Sirius smirked as he left Potions.

"Padfoot?" James asked.

"Yea, Prongs?"

"What's so fucking cool to smile about?"

Sirius shook his head. "Lily awarding us one hundred twenty points in potions today."

James looked like he was about to cry.

"How many times did I tell you to NOT TO MENTION HER NAME!?" James yelled.

"Mate, I'm sorry..."

James nodded, "That's fine... actually, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No, it was all me. I should have...."

"Oh, bloody hell, don't start it, you two!" Remus said loudly.

James and Sirius exchanged glances. "We're BOTH sorry," they laughed.

"Welcome back, mate." Remus held his hand out to James.

James sealed the handshake. "Nice to be home."

"Okay." Sirius remarked, "I don't mean to sound 'serious', but that was going a little too far!"

"Just a little." Remus agreed.

"I can't help that I'm a motherfucker!" James snarled.

"SORRY! Don't blow your head off!" Sirius chuckled.

"Okay... I guess.... Guess what?"

"What, Prongs?"

"We get to go to Charms!"

Remus and Sirius chuckled.... They knew the only reason he was looking forward to this was because Lily was teaching the class today for Flitwick.

The three took their seats in front of Flitwick's desk, and kept their most knee-weakening smirks on their faces.

"Hello, nice to see you three." Lily remarked.

"Nice to see you too, sexy." James said in a horny tone.

Lily held back a laugh, "Okay."

"What he means to say is... he's THRILLED to see that you're wearing your lowest cut offs with that halter top of yours." Sirius said offhandedly.

"What they BOTH mean to say is, James is horny." Remus said apologetically.

Lily leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table... "I know how to make you all horny." Lily smirked and directed the class.

Sirius muttered, "She just did."

Ylva walked over and sat next to Sirius.

"What, back so soon, babycakes?"

Ylva laughed. "No, Lily's making me keep you in line, babe."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean, I'm supposed to make sure that you don't get yourself into anymore trouble than you did in Potions earlier."

Remus cut into the conversation. "You guys need to stop hitting on each other."

James chuckled. "Yea, that's always smart... if you know what I mean."

"Showing your affection,"

"Messes everything up."

"Especially when,"

"You find yourself writing her name down inside little hearts on your homework... that's due the next day. "

Sirius and Remus looked at James, a look of suspicion shared by both boys.

"Hey, I can't help that the girl I care for isn't carin' back'!"

"Sure, Prongs, sure." Sirius smiled.

The rest of the class was spent working on their essay on the Patronus Charm that they were also learning about in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"This Divination sucks!" Sirius moaned to Lily and Remus, who he was assigned to sit with at a small table to work on their assignment that dealt with telling the future.

"Yes it does, but you don't need to say it loud enough for Lansert to hear you!" Lily snapped.

"We all know you and James...." Sirius paused.

"Don't EVER mention HIS name again!" Lily said dangerously. If Sirius wasn't mistaken, he saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Sirius... shut up... you've said enough." Remus said clamly.

Sirius nodded.

Yet again, the rest of the class period, was fought through in silence.... Sirius went over the top again.

Transfiguration was a came and gone period... then lunch came around.

"Sirius, how was it working with her?" James asked.

"Fine, I kinda pissed her off during Divination."

"What did you do?"

"I said your name."

James looked crestfallen suddenly.

"No, Prongs, I didn't mean it to come out like that.... She seems to really like you... you're lucky to have a girl like her really care about you." Sirius said quickly.

James made a sound that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a wimper. "If she really loves me... if she really cares, why do I feel hated by her?"

Lily was taking with her friends just a few people away... well, her more closer friends.

"So, Ylva, do you really like Sirius?"

"Um, maybe..." Ingrid kicked her sister in the shins. "No, I like Remus... I've never felt this way about anybody before.... Ingrid, do you like Remus?"

"Let's just say that I've never felt this way about him before.... Sure, I looked at him as a friend... damn, he's Lily's older brother, he's protected her all these years... of course I like him..... but I love Sirius."

Lily quickly changed the subject. "How was Divination with him?"

"Oh, Ja.... um, it was... it was fine. We mentioned you.... Fuck Lily, he loves you. You're so lucky to have a guy who loves you as much as he does. Sure, me and Ylva love Sirius and Remus, but we both kinda know that they probably don't like us at all. Lily, you're truly lucky." Ingrid said... almost on the verge of tears.

Lily just smiled... sure, a sad smile... but a smile.

**A/N:** The sparks are flying now, eh? Please R/R, I'll try to have the next chapter up in a day or two.


	4. Moony's Mistake

**The Fourth Marauder**

**By:** Lily Independence Evans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Ships:** J/L, S/OC, R/OC

**Spoilers:** SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP

**Summary:** James Potter has loved Lily Evans since the first time he set eyes on her... Now, after dating for two weeks... they break up. It is up to Moony, Padfoot and a few of Lily's friends to get them back together, and get dates for the Halloween Ball at the same time. Will they succeed? Alternate Universe.

**Author's Note:** This is kinda an Alternate Universe fanfic. Yet, there are still spoilers, because, this is only partially Alternate Universe. If you get confused, keep reading, you'll understand later on, most likely. Peter isn't considered a Marauder is this fic, you'll find out what happened to him later on. :o)

**WARNING:** These people swear A LOT!

**Disclaimer:** I only own what you don't recognize.

**Chapter 3: **Moony's Mistake

**In Sirius Black's POV**

C'mon, Presley... dismiss us.

Damn, if there's a teacher I don't like... it's him. He fancies Lil! Now, I understand she's flat-out hot... but if she's your student... you don't fancy her! The guys in our year already do that enough.

"Black!" Professor Presley barked at me.

"What do you want, you fucker?" I spat back at him.

You could see he was taken quite aback by my remark... he doesn't want to take points or give me detention... because that would make Lil mad, but he must want to discipline me... because I just called him a fucker. I smiled at the thought of Lil getting mad at him... that would be so cool.

"What are you smiling about?" Presley snapped.

"The struggle you're going though right now... do you punish me? Do you not punish me? To punish or not to punish... that is the question."

The class was laughing now.... I knew the remark must have sounded ingenious... because they know nothing about him compared to what I pick up about him.

Most might call me an overprotective older brother. I really don't care what you call me... I'm here to protect my little sister. Her appearance makes her a target of horny boys... and in this case... horny professors.

Me and Remus have had to be there to protect Lil from these horny people... we know all they want from her is a good night.

She's figured this out, too. We know she has, but, she's the reason we don't kill ourselves... her and Prongs are the reasons we don't kill ourselves. Prongs needs us as Lil needs us.

That's why I find it so hard to see her and Prongs not together... they have so much in common. The world is within their reach. ANYTHING they want is within their reach.

"Black!"

"Yep."

"You're off the hook this time..."

I smiled. I knew it was going to end up this way.

"Next time you won't be so lucky."

"In your dreams."

The funny thing about this was, that he smiled at my remark.

"Sure, my dreams will become a reality the next time you smart off to me like that."

"Okay... that'll be now when I say that in your reality, you're married to my sister... Lily."

"You're asking for it, aren't you?"

"Was that a threat, Presley?"

"Maybe... maybe not."

"Is this one of those times where maybe means yes?"

"Dunno, is it?"

"I'm sorry, I won't know because I don't speak freak."

The class laughed... I could've swore that I saw Lil smirk... I was happy to see that.

Then I looked over at Prongs... he was looking over at Lil... I realized that she was just talking to Aaron.... He gave me an apologetic look.... What did he do?

James whispered something in Lil's ear... she actually smiled! Okay, something was definitely different.

"Potter, do you mind repeating what you're whispering to Lily?" Presley said coldly.

Lily stood up.

"You know what? You're a HORRID professor! It's none of your business what James... yes, I said JAMES told me! There is one right in this Wizarding World that you're depriving us of.... Not just the freedom of expression... but the privacy of one's life. What happens in my world is strictly between me, and whomever is involved in it... not some dumb-assed professor who knows as much as a child of the age of five!" Lil's voice suddenly rose. "IT'S MY LIFE AND MINE ALONE! I SHARE IT WITH WHOMEVER I WISH TO! I TELL WHOMEVER I WANT WHAT'S GOING ON IN IT! YOU'LL KNOW IF I'M LETTING YOU INTO MY ELITE CIRCLE OF PEOPLE WHO KNOW WHY I AM THE WAY I AM... AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU, SO, GET YOUR OVERLY LARGE ASS OUT OF MY BULL SHIT!" Lil strode for the door, slamming it loudly.

As soon as Lil slammed the door, whispers were spreading around the room.

You know how much I hate to jump upon a ban wagon, but I had to ask Prongs what was going on.

"Padfoot... it's nothing. I just had to tell her I'm sor... I'm... my brain is sore from choosing patrol hours for Prefects... nothing amazing."

"Then why did Lil smile... might I ask?"

"Dunno, she just did..."

"No, she don't just smile... it has to be something really WONDERFUL for her to smile... she didn't even smile when she was made Head Girl and you know how much that meant to her."

"No, I dunno how much that meant to her... enlighten me."

"Fine... let's just say that it meant as much to her as it does that we beat Slytherin in everything we do."

You could tell that Prongs was floored by the comparison.

"That is surprising."

"Can I ask you something, Prongs?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Do you love Lil?"

Prongs looked very taken aback by my question.

"Prongs, I was just wondering."

I dunno how I was supposed to read the look on his face. Was he mad? Happy? Sad? It could have been anything... but for the first time in my life... I saw almost a look of overwhelming joy in his eyes that I've never known was possible for one to hold in without exploding.

The smirk on his face was just... of something of a muggle cartoon. He had this insanely happy smirk on his face that I've never really seen before.

He chuckled. "If I didn't, then you'd be married to Pettigrew."

I completely forgot about Pettigrew. There was something about him I just didn't like... I dunno know what it was, but it was something that I had never really seen before.

The only one who was really aware of this was Moony... and I'm sure Lil had figured it out at some point.

When Prongs and Pettigrew found out that Moony was a werewolf, and they decided that we should become illegal animagi... that was it. I just had to tell Prongs how I felt about him.

Prongs still wanted to let Pettigrew become an animagi. Well, when it came down to casting the charm... I gave Pettigrew the wrong incantation.... Instead, it blew him up.

The only one who was really mad at me for doing that was Prongs. Moony didn't mind... he found it funny actually.

I was glad that I gave him the wrong incantation, because a couple months later, we finally finished our map of Hogwarts we had been working on since second year. The last thing we did was the intro to the map... it originally said; Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, but me and Moony changed it to Messrs, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Mistress, Mystery.

To this day, Prongs doesn't know who Mystery is. I'll just say that the girl is an illegal sportimorphamagi, basically a metamorphamagi, but in animal form. Mystery is also an illegal metamorphamagi. She wasn't any of this by choice though. Her father was a very magical wizard. He had the metamorphamagi ability, but Mystery came up with the sportimorphamagi incantation... she's very brilliant. I'm not just saying this because I know her, but because it's true.

Lil was very mad when she found out I had killed Pettigrew, not because she liked Pettigrew, but because I had killed somebody. If anyone found out what happened, I'd be in Azkaban when I came of age.

Lil is a very darling person, really. You couldn't ask for a better sister. She is independent enough where she doesn't need your FULL UNDIVIDED attention, but doesn't mind you paying attention to her. She can be a right out handful though. She is drop-dead-gorgeous. Me and Moony have had our hands quite full with her over the years, but it's all been worth it in the long run.

You see, our parents dropped us off on the streets when we were one.

Our parents had been cheating on our spouses, and we were the result of it. They had done this once before, well, she's a squib, and we never mention her. Anyway, after we were born, I was sent off to live with Eliza Black, our Mum, Moony was sent off to live with Robert Lupin, our Dad, and Lil was sent off to Amy and Alec Evans, our aunt and uncle.

The three families kept in touch, somewhat... or just enough touch to plan to dump us on our first birthday. Dad didn't know anything about it... his wife, demented Emily, was the one in charge of this devious plot.

So, we got to see each other again on our first birthday. Lil's hair had turned fully red, except for the two black streaks by her face that remained as a memory of her once black hair. Moony and I were very different in appearance. I was rather pudgy, though Moony was rather thin, and Lil was by far the thinnest of us... may said she was skin and bones... and looking at the pictures, the seldom we have, they were right. Just by looking at the pictures, she looks like she was on the verge of her death bed. The only trait we all shared was our dad's bright green eyes... and our loyalty to each other.

Well, all went as planned, and at eight o'clock, one hour before Dad was supposed to show up to see us, the girls dumped us in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies... we were left for dead.

That next day, the owner of the shop picked us up and basically raised us for a few weeks. She was very old, but very loving. The reason she only kept us for a few weeks was because she died of a heart attack. Taking care of three todlers had took it out of her.

Well, we were all sitting in her living room, playing with fake broomsticks... having a lot of fun, you know? Well, we were all pretending to say some stupid stuff with these old wands this woman had, when Moony, being a brainy one, actually said a spell... the serpent conjuring one.

Little did we know that she was terrified of snakes... it landed right in her bowl of pancake mix, she was making breakfast for us.

All I remember hearing was her shrill scream, and a loud thud... then an eerie silence, only the slither of a snake in the background.

Then, Lil did something really, really kinda foolish... she approached the snake.

**A/N:** Sirius drifts off into a flashback

_I looked over at Lil, who was walking over to where Moony was sitting, gaping at the dead body of our care giver._

_"Wemus, Wemus, what happen?" Lil said, a note of fear to her voice._

_"I no no, Lil." Moony replied, the same fear in his voice._

_"I gotsta ingestagate," she replied, taking the wand from Moony, and approaching the corpse._

_"Lil, be careful." I said, completely terrified._

_Lil looked back at me._

_"Tust me, I ill be."_

_I don't remember much, but only that when she approached the corpse, the snake came her way... and she, well, she started speaking to it._

_"Sy oth see ethson. Sa macha choy, sa ma ta. Selelven..." her voice suddenly became loud, almost harsh "Sy gomez! Yanata, sy gomez! Evenesco!" _

_The strangest thing seemed to be going on. Lil's eyes appeard to flash dangerously. The snake exploded, then the ashes disappeared, thus meaning the incantation was working. Lil just saved us from Moony's mistake._

**A/N:** End of flashback.

**A/N:** I know this is getting off-topic, but I promise the next chapter will be amusing. Please R/R!


	5. She doesn't smile for no reason!

**The Fourth Marauder**

**By:** Lily Independence Evans

**Rating:** PG-13

**Ships:** J/L, S/OC, R/OC

**Spoilers:** SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP

**Summary:** James Potter has loved Lily Evans since the first time he set eyes on her... Now, after dating for two weeks... they break up. It is up to Moony, Padfoot and a few of Lily's friends to get them back together, and get dates for the Halloween Ball at the same time. Will they succeed? Alternate Universe.

**Author's Note:** This is kinda an Alternate Universe fanfic. Yet, there are still spoilers, because, this is only partially Alternate Universe. If you get confused, keep reading, you'll understand later on, most likely. Peter isn't considered a Marauder is this fic, you'll find out what happened to him later on. :o) Thanks to LilyLoverNS for reviewing chapter two! Also, thanks to Wren Craven for reviewing the introduction! Also, if you review to the next chapters, I'll mention you in the next chapter that is up after you review!

**WARNING:** These people swear A LOT!

**Disclaimer:** I only own what you don't recognize.

**Chapter 4:** She doesn't smile for no reason!

Sirius looked up at Remus.

"C'mon, Moony! Just this once."

"No, I'm not going to rile Lil up for no reason at all!"

"C'mon, we need to get her and Prongs back together!"

"What if they're already back together?"

Sirius fell silent... "How could they be?"

"Padfoot, think! Lil SMILED during Defense Against the Dark Arts! Lil don't smile for no reason! She smiled after PRONGS whispered something in her ear, and Prongs doesn't break when we say her name anymore either!"

".... So.... That don't mean nothin'!"

"Padfoot, it does!"

Sirius fell silent. "Well then, if you're so clever, who are you taking to the Halloween Ball?"

"Padfoot, who are you taking?"

"Erm... dunno."

"What d'you mean, dunno?"

"Dunno. I can take just about anybody in the whole fucking school to that damn ball-thing."

"You should take Ylva."

"Why? I don't like her."

"You definitely should take her."

"You should go get that prank underway."

"YOU need to tell everyone the last bits of crap before I can fucking play Lil like a card."

"Fine."

**A/N:** Sirius has a fire temper... five minutes later

"Okay, so, we all need positions, don't we?"

"Sirius Fucker Black, you need to give us our spots, not state the obvious!" Ingrid snarled.

"Fine, Aaron and Archie, sit on the armchairs by the window." Archie and Aaron left to sit in their spot. "Rhett-asshole, you sit your ass in the armchair by the portrait." Rhett glared at Sirius and left. "Frankie and Alice, sit over on the floor by the dorm doors. If Lil tries to avoid the situation, talk to her about, um, cheerleading practice." Alice and Frank nodded. "Ylva, sit on that folding chair we have by the fire." Ylva made her way through the eager second years to her chair. "Kioko, make your way five feet away from Ylva." Sirius pointed her in the right direction. "Mary, make your way over to Rhett... Marlene, sit with Alice and Frank... yea, perfect. Ingrid, take this," Sirius threw her James' Invisibility Cloak, "sit behind the couch. Remus, stand six feet away from Alice and Frank... I'm going to somehow get James to sit on that damn couch alone."

Sirius thudded up the stairs to the boys' dorm... in a few moments, he came back down, James at his heels.

"Right here, yea." Sirius raised his voice. "I really wonder when the next cheerleading practice is," cuing Marlene to run upstairs to the girls' dorm to get Lily to come downstairs.

"Sirius wants to know when the next Cheerleading practice is." Marlene said loudly, cuing Remus to get ready to rile Lily up.

Marlene went back up the stairs of the girls' dorm. "I need to get a book." This cued Ingrid to put the cloak on.

Remus glared at Lily, his mind completely blank to as to what he was supposed to use to get Lily riled up as bad as the prank called for.

"Erm..." his voice completely dripped confusion.... He had an idea. His voice was suddenly harsh, cold, and threatening. "Must you always look at me like that!?"

Lily looked quite taken aback. "Um, I never knew that the way I looked at you made you feel THAT harassed.."

"Oh, shut up, you slut! Quit looking at me like I care about you!"

Lily looked on the verge of tears, though her voice as now colder than Remus', and dripping with venom, "If it bothers you that much, I'll stop looking at you at all... actually, I'll stop having any contact with you at all!"

Remus felt his heart break. 'She thinks I mean it.... If she actually stops talking to me, Padfoot, you're dead.' Remus though as he shot Sirius a death glare. Sirius shrugged. He was now cuing everyone to leave the common room, except for Ingrid, Remus, and Alice.

Lily finally realized what was going on. "This is about Sirius, isn't it!? If you have a problem with Sirius, don't take it out on me! Take whatever you hold against him up with Sirius. I don't want to hear this bullshit!" Lily left the common room.

'Oh, fuck!' Sirius thought. 'This is just fucking bullshit! She's supposed to go to Prongs, not the portrait hole!'

Sirius was too busy ranting in his mind, cursing Lily's name to realize that James had just cornered Remus and was yelling at him.

"YOU LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE! YOU DON'T NEED TO GIVE HER THAT KIND OF FUCKING CRAP! SHE GETS ENOUGH OF THAT FROM YOUR FUCKING BROTHER! IF YOU KNOW IT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" James yelled.

Sirius intervened, grabbing James' robes and pulling him toward him. "It's my fault, you bastard! I'm the one that came up with this to get you and Lil back together." Sirius gulped, waiting for James' fist to 'accidentally' collide with his face.

"You fucker, you. Lil's a woman now, she don't need you to stand there and hold her hand anymore. She's fucking seventeen! She doesn't need you to guard her like a treasure anymore. If we were supposed to be together, we would get back together... and we did. You don't need to go on like this was in first year when we were together. We're both older, and more mature... sure, nothing has necessarily changed in stuff we do, but..." James broke off. 'Said too much'

Sirius smiled. "So you two WERE sleeping together in first year? Unless you're trying to imply that you two don't sleep together, which would kill you."

"Padfoot, you can't talk that smart about it. You slept with Brenda in second year."

"She's a slut, what d'you expect?"

"It would kill you TWICE as much as it would me to be going out with a stacked godess-woman and not sleep with her."

'Damn, he knows me too well to not know my secret.' Sirius thought jokingly.

"Sure it would, but you know what? That's why I don't date her."

"She's your sister."

"Oh, yea! That's the reason why! I was going to say, I don't think that her being a stacked godess-woman would or should hold me back! Sister, though, that would and does."

James smirked, "Yep, sure didn't when you had... wait, you've never had a stacked girlfriend!"

"I can't help it that my sister is the only one in the school that's stacked!"

James grinned, "I suppose not."

"Who are you taking to the ball?"

"Officially or unofficially?"

"Either."

"Oficially, no one. Unofficially, Lil. What about you?"

"Both ways, nobody."

"C'mon, Padfoot! You HAVE to go! D'you think I'm going because I WANT to dance!?!"

"I know, but, I just don't know who I want to bring with me."

"You should bring somebody."

"Oh yea, thanks Mr. Obvious!"

James bowed, "I'm glad to have been of service."

**A/N:** I know this one was short. If I passed Lily off as dependant... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to come out that way. It's just that through thick and thin Remus was there for her, and she's somebody you can actually say that she really trusts. Her trust is broken rather easily. I can't wait to get the next chapter done! Please R/R!


End file.
